


His New Happy Places

by TheMadHale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: Join Bucky in the journeys to his new happy places and a better life.





	His New Happy Places

**Day 1**

S.H.I.E.L.D. brought me another prisoner today. Prisoner not talkative and is missing arm. Director Fury said he has been brainwashed and is very dangerous which is why he was in cuffs. I do not approve of said cuffs. He seemed scared of me and everyone around him. May be paranoid about the people that brainwashed him.

**Day 69**

The prisoner is now out of cuffs. He is still scared of everyone but he likes the record player in my office. He still doesn’t talk but he has started it communicate with nodding and shaking his head. Director Fury says that Captain America has visited the prisoner but upon mentioning this to the prisoner he froze up and started rocking. Might be a trigger for the brainwashing. 

**Day 106**

The prisoner is starting to communicate with words. His first word to me was music, I would usually have the record player on but I had been busy getting my niece ready for her first day of primary school but he understood and put the music on.

**Day 146**

The prisoner has started to open up to me about the past. He has informed me about his family and how his little sisters adored him when he was younger. He also informed me of his friendship with Captain America when they were growing up.

**Day 259**

The prisoner has personal given me his name. He went over a few of his smaller missions of retrieving items HYDRA needed or kidnapping. He won't open up about the missions that required killing which I understand he doesn’t want me thinking he is a bad man.

**Day 322**

Barnes has shared many of the mission he had been sent on by HYDRA but the only one really impacted me. He went into detail of a mission he went on in December of 1991. The death of Howard and Maria Stark and the faking of the car crash. During the sharing of this mission, there were parts where I acted like nothing was wrong,

**Day 365**

I have classed Barnes as a recovering PTSS soldier but has overcome most of the issues that had been bothering him. I had also forgiven him for the death of my parents.


End file.
